The Cell Biology and Morphology Core will continue to provide individual investigators with technical support, equipment, and expertise for cell biological, morphological and immunocytochemical studies related to the mission of the BADERC application. The projects and interests of the investigators who will participate in the Center can be broken down into three major categories: 1) cell membrane biology and signal transduction; 2) cellular immunology and islet cell biology; and 3) vascular and endothelial cell biology. The first category forms the largest group of users, and it is important to note that the funded studies of the Director of the Core, Dr. Brown, are in the area of membrane biology, membrane proteins, and intracellular trafficking. The Core will, as a major objective, provide an environment appropriate for the training of key personnel from participating laboratories. The rationale for the Core lies in the necessity to provide an integrated approach to problems in diabetes and other designated research areas, in an era when no single laboratory can develop the highest level of technical competence in several important and specialized areas. In addition, the Cell Biology Core is designed to maximize the use and availability of several specialized items of equipment, that are not only prohibitively expensive for many laboratories, but that also require expensive and regular maintenance.